Typical container decorations include the use of pressure-sensitive labels. A typical pressure-sensitive label includes a printed clear film, a pressure sensitive adhesive, and a release liner. The label (i.e., the film and indicia) typically adheres to a container with the pressure-sensitive adhesive. The release liner is discarded after labeling the containers.
An unprinted laminate construction is typically produced through a lamination process where a release liner is laminated to the unprinted clear film using a pressure sensitive adhesive.
Clear film pressure sensitive laminate constructions are popular as they provide container decorations with minimal aesthetic interruption caused by labeling media. This allows for a greater focus on the indicia and the contents of the container.
To reduce material consumption and cost of labeling, it is common to use thin films for both the liner and the label base stock. For example, typical liners are as thin as 0.96-1.2 mils; and typical labels are 1.2 mils-3.5 mils in thickness. The liner and label base are typically extruded plastics. Typically, there are additional coatings or treatments present on the label base to enhance printability as well as promote or allow adhesion of a pressure sensitive adhesive. Typically, a liner base material is coated, siliconized, or treated to allow adequate release of a pressure sensitive adhesive during label application. However, thinner films present challenges to the laminating, printing, and application process, as the thin films do not have good handling properties. In addition, extrusion processes utilized to make thin films also have diminishing handling properties and efficiencies as film thickness decreases.
Therefore there is a need for improved thin film labels and thin film labeling system, which can be more easily handled.
There is a further need for improved thin film labels and thin film labeling systems that do not rely on costly lamination processes.
There is also a need for an improved method for making thin films and thin film labeling systems.